


Of Rice Drinks and Fur

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 Spoilers, Animal Transformation, Cuddles, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Love, Spoilers, but now w another person to crush on, for jasper not for hen or sylv, hen and sylv are together, if you even blow on jasper he will fall for yoy, jasper is a touch-starved puppy, jasper is in love w his ex once again, late act 2 spoilers, rodrigo cares about sylv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: When Jasper woke up after being defeated by his ex, the last thing he expected was to have paws instead of hands and feet. The last thing he wanted was to be grabbed some random person and be given to Hendrik and his jester girlfriend.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando, Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Of Rice Drinks and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> for all you ppl waiting on the next ch of tsatu, sorry about the wait. between not knowing how to start the next ch and the effect the corona virus is having on my mental state, i havent been able to write much. however, i did manage to knock out this concept, which has been bugging for for a lil while. hope you enjoy it. if enough ppl like this, i might turn it into a series

"Unhand me this instant, you fiend!" Jasper screams as he squirms and writhes in the stranger's clutches.

"Shhhh!" The stranger harshly shushes. “Ya voy a soltarte, sólo deja de ladrar.”

Jasper bites the stranger's hand, making the stranger grunt in pain. However, the stranger keeps a firm grip as he raises his other hand holding the bag and uses his ring and pinky fingers to open the door. He turns as he enters, keeping his back to the inside of the house.

"Greetings, sir. What brings you here?"

Jasper freezes. Was that… Hendrik's voice?

"Je je je, you do not need to call me sir." The stranger adjusts his grip on Jasper. "But anyway, where is Sylvando?"

Jasper's ear perks up as he registers the sound of blankets rustling. How he wishes he could peek over the stranger's shoulder.

"Sylvia." A vaguely familiar voice says.

"Sylvia." The stranger repeats. "Do you remember when you were a b- when you were young, and you would keep asking me for a puppy, but I always said no?"

"Yes…?"

The stranger turns around and brings Jasper into plain sight. Jasper's eyes grow wide when he sees not only Hendrik, but also the same jester that helped bring Jasper to a humiliating defeat laying down on a couch with her head in Hendrik's lap. The stranger walks forward and plops Jasper down on top of the jester without any regard for Jasper.

"I got you that puppy." The stranger tells the jester.

The jester gasps. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wait, this- this is not right!" Jasper objects, backing away from the jester, only for him to lose his footing and slip into an ocean of blankets. "Ah!"

Two strong hands pick Jasper up and set him back on top of the jester's firm, non-engulfing body. "Shhh, don't worry, puppy. No one will hurt you." One of those same hands come up to Jasper's nose, smelling like strawberries, and Jasper's stomach twists painfully.

"Thank you, Don Rodrigo. What breed is it?" Hendrik says as he leans over and watches Jasper.

"The veterinarian said he was a borzoi, but there might be some beagle in him, with how much he was barking earlier."

"How dare you imply I am a mere dog!" Jasper barks menacingly. "I am the Supreme Commander of the-"

The jester's hand reaches around and scratches behind Jasper's ear, stopping him in his tracks. Jasper's tongue hangs out as he unconsciously leans into the scritches. Jasper doesn't even remember what he was talking about. All he cares about is the best sensation that's ever happened to his brand-new body.

"Awwww, you look so cute!" The jester coos. "You are such a good doggie, oh yes you are!" The jester switches to rubbing down Jasper's head, back, and sides. "And you are so soft, too!"

Jasper blinks at the jester. "Wh, what was that?"

Hendrik reaches over and rubs Jasper as well. "I appreciate the gift, but… on what occasion are you giving us a dog?"

"I am not a dog…" Jasper mumbles as he presses his face into Hendrik's hand.

The stranger - the jester's father, Jasper assumes - has a deep frown as he answers. "You two…" He sighs. "You still mourn Eleven. And Hendrik, you are mourning Jasper, as well. I thought a dog would help you both."

They're mourning Eleven? Does that mean… the Luminary has died? And did… Jasper die as well? The last thing Jasper remembers before waking up in this form is bleeding out before Hendrik's eyes. Does that mean the Luminary was defeated by Mordegon? But then why is Yggdrasil back in the sky?

A tiny whimper draws Jasper out of his thoughts. The jester keeps cooing at him and petting him more, and only then does Jasper realize he is the one whimpering.

Papi, where did you get him?" The jester asks as he comfortingly pets Jasper.

"I found him on the streets. He was clearly a stray, but do not worry. He is perfectly healthy. I even had the veterinarian give him his shots."

"He seems a bit on the timid side." The jester frowns, and Jasper hates it. Hates the pity.

"You should have seen him earlier. He did not like me in the slightest." The jester's father brings up. "He would constantly bark and fight me while I was bathing him."

Jasper would retort that of course Jasper was fighting him, that he was a strange person manhandling and bathing Jasper, but Jasper can't find it in him to argue. Between Hendrik and the jester both giving Jasper more affection than Jasper's ever gotten in his life, Jasper can't even find the energy to open his mouth.

The jester's father slowly approaches and leaves the bag he had next to the couch. "I have classes soon, so I cannot stay much longer. I bought you some dog supplies to start off with."

"Thank you, papi." The jester smiles as he looks at Jasper. "He is so cute."

"I am not…" Jasper mumbles as he finds himself laying down on top of the jester's chest.

"Goodbye, Sylvand- via. Hendrik." The jester's father smiles just a little as he looks at them.

"Stay safe, Don Rodrigo." Hendrik's eyes are exclusively on Jasper.

"Bye, papi." The jester waves as her father leaves.

When the jester's father is gone, Hendrik bends down to give the jester a light kiss on the head. "It seems we have a dog now."

The soft smile that the jester gives to Hendrik makes Jasper's heart ache. Jasper has no right to claim Hendrik as his lover by any means. Not after Krystalinda and Yggdrasil. But even still, he misses what he had with Hendrik, those tiny, thoughtless kisses Hendrik now shares with the damn jester.

"Oh, what's wrong, puppy?" The stupid jester's attention focuses on Jasper's unwanted whimpers. "Are you jealous because Henny-Wenny kissed me instead of paying attention to you, huh? Are you a jealous little puppy?"

"I would be surprised if that were the case." Hendrik remarks. "We have only had the dog for a few minutes."

"And yet I love this doggie so much!" The jester coos, picking Jasper up and pressing her face into Jasper's fur. "So soft!"

Jasper squeaks and starts wriggling around. "Put me down!"

"Love, the dog does not like that!"

The jester puts Jasper back down. "There you go, boy."

Jasper shakes his body side to side, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of fur being compact and unfluffy. Hendrik absentmindedly pets the top of Jasper's head.

"What shall we name him?" Hendrik asks.

The jester nibbles her lip in thought. "…Horchata."

"Hm, I do like that name." Hendrik moves his hand to Jasper's neck.

"Then Horchata it is." The jester reaches up and kisses Hendrik, and Jasper's heart twists. His whines make the jester stop. "Oh, do you want a kiss, too? Don't worry, I have plenty to go around!" The jester brings Jasper back up and kisses the top of his head with an exaggerated 'mwah'.

Warm feelings bloom deep down inside Jasper, feelings Jasper thought long dead. He can't help but push his face into the jester's neck. He is vaguely aware that he's acting pathetic, trying to chase skin contact from his ex's new lover, but Jasper can't bring himself to care. Not when the jester is so warm, and so, so cuddly.

"Horchata's tail is wagging." Hendrik points out with a small smile.

"Oh! It is!" The jester laughs, startling Jasper. "That is adorable."

Jasper groans and hides his face as best he can. He is absolutely not adorable, despite what anyone says. Even if he is a puppy. Which Jasper is not. He is a humanoid monster that happens to be in an… inconvenient form. That is all.

Hendrik runs his hand up and down Jasper's body while the jester kisses his head. The affection-induced lethargy from earlier returns with a vengeance, and Jasper has to peek his head out above the jester's shoulder in order to yawn.

"It seems Horchata is tiring out." Hendrik can't help but to scratch Jasper behind the ears a little.

"Being so cute must take a lot of energy for someone so tiny."

"It is getting late." Hendrik points out. "Shall we follow Horchata's example and retire for the night?"

The jester looks down at Jasper. "Alright. Let us close the curtains for now."

Hendrik and the jester get up at the same time, moving slowly. They quietly walk into the bedroom and get into bed without changing out of their clothes. The jester lays down so that Jasper is on top of him, and after a moment, Hendrik brings his head onto the jester's shoulder and uses it as a pillow, just like how Jasper is using the jester's warm chest as a bed.

Jasper scoots his head closer to Hendrik's. Then, he scoots it a little closer, until his head touches Hendrik's lips. Hendrik smiles and scratches Jasper's neck.

"Goodnight, my eagle." The jester kisses Hendrik's head. "Goodnight, Horchata."

"Goodnight." Jasper says, even though he knows no one can understand him.

Soon, Hendrik's snores fill the air, and Jasper can close his eyes and pretend everything is the way it was, but now with a third person to love. Jasper's tiny body feels full as he basks in the warmth radiating from the humans. Earlier, when he stumbled his way into the city, Jasper was looking for a method to return to his original form. However, as his body gives in to sleep, he decides he doesn't need to find that method right away.


End file.
